


Twist My Heart

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: So the beautifulSwayhas graciously allowed me to play in the sandbox that is her amazing Savour universe.  I advise you to run to her page and read the entire thing!When Merlin is involved in an accident, it makes Eggsy sit and think about Merlin's relationship with Harry, and where he fits in.





	Twist My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i see you weeping so sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239267) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway). 

Eggsy moodily stares out the window of the cab, watching the raindrops slide down the glass like tears. “I thought we might order in tonight, if you’re amenable,” Harry says.

“Fine,” Eggsy says, not turning away from the window. The outside world is smeared by water and motion, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t see it anyway.

“What would you prefer? Chinese? Thai?”

“Don’t care,” Eggsy mumbles to the window.

“Hmm.” Harry doesn’t say anything else, simply puts his hand on Eggsy’s knee for the duration of the ride home. 

Once the car arrives at their home Harry thanks the driver and exits the car, putting up his umbrella for Eggsy as he does so. When they start up the pavement to the house, Harry puts his hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck. He doesn’t squeeze, just keeps a firm pressure there. Eggsy unlocks the door and steps inside, waiting to take the umbrella from Harry after he shakes it out. “I’ll get the takeaway menus out,” he says, turning for the kitchen.

Harry’s hand rests at the back of his neck again, this time a bit heavier. “Would you care to tell me what’s going on?”

“I dunno what you’re on about, Harry.” Eggsy swallows hard.

Suddenly Harry’s face is right next to his own, his breath warm on his cheek. “How about you try again, my boy? I really shouldn’t have to beat this out of you.”

Eggsy knows the phrasing is hypothetical but he still shivers at the tone of Harry’s voice. “It’s nothing, Sir, I’m just having a bit of a strop. I’ll…”

The strong hand slowly turns him around, remaining against the nape of his neck. “Please explain.” Harry’s gaze is unflinching.

“It’s really not…” Eggsy begins, and then sighs. “Just…just wondering why you never send me out with someone on a mission.” Harry blinks at him. Obviously he expected something a bit more…serious. “You always send Tor and Ector out together, and even Tristan gets paired up now and then. Just wondered…wondered what I was doing wrong that you didn’t feel I was good enough to work with someone else.” Harry slowly releases his neck. “See? It’s stupid. I’ll go get the menus.”

“Eggsy…I would like you to go upstairs, undress, and lay on your stomach.”

When Harry speaks in that manner, Eggsy doesn’t argue, not even when it comes out of the blue. “Yes, Sir.”

Eggsy marches upstairs, hearing no footsteps behind him. He carefully puts his clothing away, lays down on the bed, and waits. He knows this is part of his punishment; he has to lay here and stew in his own brain for a moment before Harry comes to work him free.

“Now,” Harry says from the doorway. “I would like you to repeat what you just asked me.” He hangs up his jacket and undoes his cufflinks.

“I asked why I never have a partner on a mission.”

“Do you really want one?”

“Well…” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Yes, and no. I think it would be interesting to work in tandem with someone…wish I could do that with you,” he says almost wistfully, and Harry nods in acknowledgement. “But then again, you have to worry about what they’re doing, what their plan is, all of that.”

“I think there’s something more to this.” Harry removes his shirt and vest, and Eggsy sighs. He can’t help it. “You’ve never seemed unhappy with any of your missions.”

“Well, I…”

“You think I don’t trust you. That I feel you are only capable of working on your own.”

“No, Harry, that isn’t…”

“Quiet, please, Eggsy.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy buries his face in the pillow and wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

“And what goes hand in hand with that is the fact that you don’t trust Merlin and I…or the way we assign missions.”

“Fuck that,” Eggsy snaps, head flying up. “Trust you two with my life.”

“I am fully aware,” Harry says simply. He runs a hand down Eggsy’s bare back, over the swell of his arse. “We assign according to the parameters of the mission. You are given the job that suits you best, where you will excel. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”

The slap on his arse makes him hiss. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy amends. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are.” A tongue starts to drag down his spine and he moans. “Legs spread, my boy.” Harry leans over him and Eggsy realizes he hasn’t even taken his trousers off yet. The tongue slides down even further, teasing at the dimple of his lower back.

“Harry,” Eggsy moans.

“Shh, darling.” Harry gets up again and empties his pockets onto the nightstand, placing his glasses down as well. He removes his shoes, grabs the lube from the drawer, and crawls back between Eggsy’s knees. “Spread as far as you can.” Eggsy obeys and Harry begins to draw his tongue over the rim of Eggsy’s arsehole.

“Fuck, yeah…” Eggsy gets up on his knees a bit and Harry doesn’t stop him.

“Thank you,” Harry says simply. He continues to tease and probe with his tongue until Eggsy is wriggling on the bed. Eggsy hears the lube open at the same time he hears Harry’s phone buzz on the nightstand. It’s soon followed by a ping on Harry’s glasses.

“Don’t answer it,” Eggsy begs. “Please, Harry. I won’t take long…you got me so close already. Bet Merlin’s still there…he can take care of an emergency.”

“Very well…because you said please…” A finger works inside at the same time Harry’s mouth attacks the plump cheek of Eggsy’s arse. He bites and sucks, working the skin between his teeth as his finger pushes and probes. 

Eggsy buries his face in the pillow and whimpers, torn between the pain of Harry’s teeth biting at his skin, and the pleasure of the finger tickling along his prostate. Harry pulls away from Eggsy and rubs a finger over the place his mouth had just vacated. “Ow!” Eggsy hisses.

“Relax, my darling. I’m just putting a few marks on you, marks you’ll feel all day tomorrow. You’ll sit down and remember that you must put your trust in me…and Merlin.”

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy whines. 

Eggsy is soon humping the bed (and Harry’s fingers) like he’s being paid to do so. His breath is coming in deep pants, and his dick is sticking to the bed. “Oh, you are gorgeous like this,” Harry whispers. “Dots of black and blue all over your delicious arse, your body swallowing my fingers…such a greedy boy.”

“Too bad Merlin can’t participate in my punishment.” Eggsy almost passes out at the thought. Merlin would probably make Harry does this with Eggsy draped over his lap, two long fingers pressed into his mouth. 

“Pity,” Harry agrees.

“Call him…show him on your glasses…” Eggsy begs.

“Oh, very well.” Harry pulls away from Eggsy and reaches for his glasses. “I’ll just…” Harry stares into space for a moment, obviously reading something on the lens. He is off the bed and on his feet in one movement. 

“What is it?” Eggsy rolls over to stare at him.

“Get dressed,” Harry snaps, and Eggsy blinks up at him briefly before obeying. Harry touches the side of his glasses. “Yes, Morgana. Yes. I understand. I will be in directly. Please have the cab out front. Oh…in Merlin’s medical records, you’ll find an encrypted file. The code is zero-five-six. This is for Medical’s eyes only…have them read it and take the appropriate action.” He touches his glasses again, then stalks across the room to the dresser. He yanks a drawer open and pulls out a jumper. Eggsy’s not quite sure why he’s even putting on new clothing.

“That’s mine,” Eggsy says timidly. Harry actually growls, throws the jumper back in, and walks over to the closet without closing the drawer. Eggsy finishes tying and closes the it. “Harry, please. You’re scaring me.”

“There’s been an accident. Merlin’s been in an accident.”

“What?” Eggsy grasps the side of the dresser.

“Come on.” Harry pulls on a new shirt, buttons it, and deftly reties his tie. He grabs his jacket and leaves the room without waiting for a response.

Eggsy dutifully dogs after Harry, climbing into the backseat of the cab and immediately reaching for Harry’s hand. Harry doesn’t pull away, but doesn’t look at him, either. He simply stares out the window. “Harry, talk to me,” Eggsy pleads. “How bad is it? What happened?”

“He was hit by a car crossing the street in front of the shop. Apparently he decided to spend the night at home for once, and was on his way out. The car…the car was going too fast and couldn’t brake quickly enough on the wet road.”

“God.” Eggsy clutches Harry’s hand tighter. His mind whirls. Merlin. Brave, handsome, brilliant Merlin. His Master. Harry’s Sir.

Harry is out of the cab before it’s completely at a stop in front of the shop. Eggsy hurries to keep up with him and barely makes it onto the train before the doors close. Harry sits down and instead of sitting beside him, Eggsy sits across from him so he can look at his face. Harry’s pale, his hair and eyes looking darker than usual against the white expanse of his face. He sits up straight, spine perfectly erect, not a hair out of place. Only the hands twitching on his knees show any sort of emotion.

If the doctors think it’s a bit odd that Eggsy has shown up to HQ in jeans and a hoodie, they’re not saying anything. “Arthur.” Dr. Madison dips her head in greeting.

“How is he?” Harry blurts out. 

“The car hit his left side…we’re thinking a broken arm, perhaps a shattered ankle.” 

“Internal injuries?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Andrew saw it happen and had someone outside immediately.”

“Good man,” Harry says faintly. “And the encrypted file?”

“Done,” she informs him, and he sees Eggsy give him an inquisitive look. “Merlin was still conscious when we brought him in…said your name,” the doctor admits. Eggsy’s blood runs cold. “I called you, but…”

“Please inform me when you know anything of importance,” Harry interrupts, and Eggsy stares at him. A gentleman never interrupts. “We will be in the office down the hall.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

Harry turns and slowly plods toward the tiny office at the end of Medical. It’s technically for the chief of the medical staff, but more often than not it’s used as an impromptu waiting room. Eggsy doesn’t follow. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. 

Harry slowly sits in the chair behind the desk, swiveling a bit as he lets his head fall back. Merlin is hurt. Merlin is in the emergency area, and might need surgery. Merlin might have internal injuries, or, even worse…injuries to his brain. His beautiful wonderful brain. Harry continues to simply sit and stare into the darkness. He’s shocked at how empty he feels, how hollow. He and Merlin have been a team at Kingsman for years…and he can’t even put a name on what they are in the bedroom. Merlin knows him better than anyone else, even Eggsy. Merlin knows his faults and loves him anyway. Merlin is steadfast and true, and Harry never has to worry about the day Merlin walks out the door. Not the way he worries about it happening with Eggsy.

“I’m sorry.”

Eggsy’s voice is quiet, quieter than Harry’s ever heard it. He looks up to see Eggsy leaning in the doorway, and it’s only then that Harry realizes Eggsy hadn’t followed him into the room. “What?” Harry knows he’s being a bit abrupt, but at the moment he doesn’t care.

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy swallows hard and Harry sees the tears running down his face. Eggsy steps into the room and fidgets in front of the desk. “I…I told you not to take the call.”

“Eggsy…”

“I told you not to take the call, and maybe you could have been here before he went unconscious. He asked for you, and you weren’t here. You were with me, fingering my fucking ARSE, and you didn’t take the call.” Eggsy puts a hand over his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is a bit calmer, a little warmer. “Darling, it’s not your fault.”

“You’re Arthur. You need to take EVERY call, and I never should have asked you not to.”

“Stop it.” Harry’s voice cracks out like a whip. “Enough.” Eggsy immediately stands up straight, hands behind his back. “Come here.”

Eggsy walks over to stand before him. “I’m so sorry, Sir.”

Harry slowly leans forward, resting his head against Eggsy’s flat stomach. He wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist and buries his face in Eggsy’s hoodie. He feels Eggsy hesitate before gently running a hand through his hair. “You have nothing to apologize for,” Harry says into the fabric.

They stay this way for a long moment, Harry leaning on Eggsy, Eggsy’s hand threading through his hair. Eggsy continues to sniffle a bit, occasionally wiping at his nose, but he stands strong, giving Harry something to lean on. In the back of his mind Harry realizes it’s as if he’s kneeling for Eggsy. It’s an odd feeling, but comforting.

A knock at the door pulls them apart. “Yes?” Harry calls. Eggsy shifts a bit to lean against the desk.

“Arthur, sir…Dr. Madison asked me to come get you.” A nurse pokes her head in the door.

“Yes, thank you. We will be right there.” Harry stands and runs a hand through his hair, working it back into place. Eggsy looks up at him sorrowfully, biting his bottom lip. “I told you it isn’t your fault.” Harry taps at the bottom lip until it pulls away from Eggsy’s teeth. He leans down and gives him a gentle kiss. “I meant it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy tilts his head toward the door. “Go on, then. I’ll be there in a minute, wanna get myself together.” Eggsy pulls his handkerchief out and wipes at his face.

“Very well.” Harry tries to smile but can only sigh. He hurries from the room and heads down the hall to where the doctor is waiting.

“Arthur.” She smiles at him. “Well, the good news is that there doesn’t seem to be any internal bleeding. As I said, the left arm is broken, and the left ankle. A few bumps and bruises, of course.”

“What about his head?”

“Hard as ever,” she says with a grin, and Harry relaxes slightly. If the situation was truly dire, she wouldn’t be joking in this manner. 

“Yes, I know he’s not the best at following up with routine medical exams,” he replies.

“If there’s any sort of traumatic brain injury, we believe it’s mild. We’re going to keep an eye on him overnight, he’s sleeping now. He’s on pretty heavy pain medication, which we will try to wean back tomorrow to get the extent of his cognitive situation.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“You may go in and see him…one at a time.”

“Thank you,” Harry says again. She nods and walks away.

“Go ahead,” Eggsy says quietly. “I’ll go get us some tea and maybe something to eat, yeah?”

“Thank you, my boy.” Harry takes his hand and kisses it. Eggsy shrugs and walks away, a defeated slump to his shoulders.

Eggsy goes down to the dining room and asks the cooks to put together a light meal of sandwiches and snacks. He makes two cups of tea in takeaway cups, grabs the sack from the cooks and heads back up to Medical.

He doesn’t hurry.

He knows Harry needs time with Merlin. He’s always been a little confused as to the exact parameters of their relationship. He knows they love each other like brothers, he knows they love each other even a little more than that, although they’re both less than willing to put a name on it. Merlin is Harry’s safe haven when he cannot handle the mantle of Arthur. Merlin is the place Harry goes when he can’t stand being Arthur…or Harry…for one moment longer. Eggsy admires that part of their relationship because he freely admits he could never be that for Harry. He’d meant it when he told Merlin if he himself ever needed that kind of release, he would trust Merlin to do it.

Merlin is the most responsible person Eggsy has ever met, and as he thinks about it, he realizes that Harry and Merlin are the yin to each other’s yang. Merlin may tease Harry for his dramatics, or call him a peacock, but Eggsy thinks that maybe Merlin sees in Harry what he can’t quite be himself. And Harry has always seemed to rely on Merlin’s steadfast nature.

Eggsy trusts both of them with his life. He trusts Harry to decide what missions he’s best for (even though he’d whined about it just hours before…suddenly that no longer matters). He trust Merlin to get him through the mission safely and return him home. He trusts both of them with his body and mind. If you’d have told him just a few years ago that he’d be willing to stand in a corner, or be edged to the point of pain, or think a cock in a metal cage was sexy, he’d have said you were mental. Now it’s all he wants, and he can’t imagine living without it. 

Eggsy knows he makes Harry happy. He knows Harry means it when he says he loves Eggsy with all his heart. He knows it isn’t just sex with Harry. He also knows that Merlin is quite fond of him, and although they have not used the word love, what they have together is more than just a friendly affection. But it’s nowhere near what Harry feels for Merlin, Eggsy knows now. His reaction to the accident has made that crystal clear.

When he returns to Medical, Harry is still in with Merlin. “Can you please let Arthur know I’m down in the office?” Eggsy tells the nurse. She agrees and he heads down the hall.

He arranges the food on the desk and prepares Harry’s tea for his arrival. He then sits down and gets out his phone, but doesn’t feel interested in playing on it. Instead he puts it back in his pocket, pulls his chair close to the desk, and places his head in his arms. He rests his chin on his forearm and stares into space, thinking about their visit to the cottage over Christmas, the way he’d fallen asleep between his Master and his Sir. The way Merlin had opened up to him about why he couldn’t take their relationship further physically, why he needed to hold himself back. Because he cared about Eggsy…needed to keep him safe in the field. And it was because of Eggsy that Harry wasn’t there as soon as possible when Merlin needed him.

The door opens and he jumps. He stands up straight, feet slightly apart, hands behind his back. “Hello, darling,” Harry says wearily. “This all looks lovely, thank you.” Eggsy silently pulls the chair out behind the desk and Harry falls into it.

“How…how does he…”

“He isn’t as bad as I expected. A lot of cuts on his face, apparently he took a bit of a tumble.” Harry sips at his tea. “Perfect, my boy, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy gets behind Harry and starts to lightly massage his shoulders.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Harry’s head drops forward. 

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, Eggsy, this is enough. I’m not even sure how hungry I am.”

“I know, but it’s dinnertime, and we don’t know how long we’ll be here. You should eat something. You…you know Merlin would say something smart about your dramatics and not going on about him.”

“He probably would,” Harry says with a small smile. He takes one of the sandwiches and puts it on a plate with some crisps.

Eggsy pauses, then bends down to kiss the top of Harry’s head. “I love you, Harry. Again, I just want to apologize.”

“Eggsy Unwin, will you…” Harry sighs and pushes himself away from the desk a bit. “Come here, please, on my lap.” Eggsy obediently sits down, his legs over the side of Harry’s left leg. “I told you it wasn’t your fault.”

“But you coulda BEEN here,” Eggsy protests. “He’s your best mate, and because of me being a horny little twat, you weren’t here.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says sharply, and Eggsy sags against him. “Were you forcing me to refuse the call?”

“No, but…”

“Did you grab me and hold me down?”

“Well, no…”

“Are you the Sir or am I?”

“You are,” Eggsy says in a tiny voice. “But you do things sometimes just because I ask you to.”

“No.” Harry chuckles and Eggsy stiffens a bit. “I do things because you ask me and I make the decision to do them. It’s fine.”

Eggsy pulls back to look at him. Harry’s face has a bit more color, but his eyes are still worried and there is a crease in his forehead. “Let me serve you,” he says suddenly.

“Eggsy, that’s not the way of our relationship.”

“I know. It’s not a twenty-four seven kinda thing. But right now…can’t I do something? Don’t wanna feed you or anything, but…I want to serve you.” He blushes and looks down at his lap.

“If you really want to do something, that massage felt very nice.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says, but he doesn’t get up. Harry frowns for a moment, then he grins.

“What a good boy. You may get up now.”

Eggsy scrambles up and goes behind him. “Can I ask one question, Harry? Guess you really don’t have to answer it.”

“Ask away, darling.” Harry takes a bite of his sandwich.

“What…what was that secret file thing for Merlin?”

“You may definitely ask about that, because you are one of the few people who know the truth. There is a key to Merlin’s cage in a safe in his office.”

“Oh.” Eggsy hadn’t even thought about that. He supposes a stainless steel cage would be an issue for any xrays or MRIs Merlin might need.

“I have a spare key, of course, but in the event I am not readily available, Merlin has a key on site.”

“Yeah. Right.” Eggsy goes back to massaging.

Eggsy hesitates outside the door of Merlin’s room. Harry had insisted he come down to see him as soon as they finished eating, although Eggsy feels Harry should be by the bedside, not him. He takes a deep breath and goes inside. 

It’s both better and worse than he expected. Better because there aren’t a great deal of machines and monitors hooked to Merlin’s slender body. Just the basics, things Eggsy’s very familiar with. What he doesn’t like is the cast on Merlin’s arm, the bandages around his ankle. Or the pale color of Merlin’s face, which seems to accentuate the wrinkles. 

Eggsy sighs and takes Merlin’s right hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. “Hey, Merlin.” He doesn’t say anything else for a long moment. “Just…just want you to know I’m looking after Harry, yeah? I’m making sure he eats, and I will make sure he sleeps even if I have to dart his arse. He’s worried about you…we both are. But the doctor says you’re gonna be okay.” Eggsy runs his thumb over the strong hand. “Please be okay,” he whispers. “If you’re okay…if you wake up when you’re supposed to, I will do whatever you want. I’ll get my reports in on time, I’ll…I’ll let you edge me as many times as you like. Even do that disgusting ruined orgasm thing.” Eggsy wrinkles his nose at the memory. “I want you to be okay, because I care about you. You’re bloody amazing, and I am so thankful to have you in my life. Thankful to have you as my Master…could never trust myself with anyone the way I trust myself with you.” Eggsy brings Merlin’s palm to his cheek and holds it there. “But Harry…he almost fell apart when he heard you were hurt, and I can’t have that. Can’t have him falling apart, Merlin, so you gotta get better. And maybe…maybe when you wake up, when you’re a little better, we can discuss some things. Because if he’s such a wreck over you…maybe I’m not the one he’s supposed to be with.”

He stops talking, just sits and holds Merlin’s hand, occasionally kissing it.

Harry slips out of bed and slides into his slippers. He grabs his robe from the foot of the bed and tiptoes out of the bedroom, Eggsy gently snoring behind him under the covers. He gets a drink of water in the en suite and then moves out to the living room area. Eggsy had told him in no uncertain terms that they were NOT staying in the medical office overnight; if Harry didn’t come up to Arthur’s suite and sleep in an actual bed he would most definitely tattle to Merlin once he was up.

They’d fallen asleep around ten, but Harry’s sleep was fitful and he finally pulled himself out of bed around one. He opens his laptop and logs into the Kingsman video security system, easily finding the feed for Merlin’s room in Medical. He rewinds back a bit and sees that nothing’s happened; Merlin has been sleeping deeply most of the night. He rewinds back ten minutes, and another, and another. Nurses come in to check his vitals, but it doesn’t seem like anything more than routine monitoring. He accidentally goes back too far, see Eggsy get up from the chair to leave the room, and hesitates. Technically it’s an invasion of Eggsy’s privacy, but Arthur has a right to monitor the room of one of his employees.

Oh, who is he kidding? Harry’s nosy and wants to see what his boy did at Merlin’s bedside.

He smiles fondly as he listens to Eggsy speak. His first thought was to reassure Merlin that Harry was okay, and that Eggsy was looking after him. His smile fades as Eggsy continues. “Because if he’s such a wreck over you…maybe I’m not the one he’s supposed to be with.”

Harry pauses the feed and stares at the screen, not really seeing it. He’s had a constant fear that Eggsy would wish to leave him someday, would wish to find someone younger, stronger, more interesting. He’d never once thought that Eggsy would leave him so HARRY could find someone else. Harry does love Merlin. He loves him as someone who knows his deepest darkest secrets and yet still loves him anyway. No one else understands the dark part of Harry the way Merlin does. But he cannot possibly seem them as spending the rest of their lives in some sort of romantic relationship. And the primary reason for THAT is sleeping in the other room at that very moment. Harry loves Merlin. But he’s IN love with Eggsy. 

Harry glares in the direction of the bedroom. He wants to throttle his boy…and snog him senseless. He hadn’t realized that Eggsy still has so many insecurities about their relationship. Not about the way they play, thankfully; he seems to be much more settled on that front. But this opens a new can of worms.

Harry gets up, turns off the computer, and returns to the bedroom. His dressing gown and slippers go back into place before he crawls under the covers. Eggsy immediately turns toward him, hand reaching out even in his sleep. “Harry?”

“I’m here, my love,” Harry whispers. He kisses the parted lips, his hand sliding down over Eggsy’s pajama bottoms.

“Harry.” The word is barely a whimper.

“I’m here. I will always be here.” Harry continues to give him light kisses, his hand gently pushing the bottoms down until Eggsy’s hardening cock falls free.

“Harry?” 

Harry can sense Eggsy struggling to wake up. “Shh…just settle, Eggsy. I have you.” Harry scoots down the bed, taking the covers with him.

“Whaaa…”

“Shh.” Harry loves when he can tease Eggsy’s cock to full thickness. He likes the way it fills his mouth, drips onto his tongue, makes it harder and harder to draw breath.

“Mmmm…” Eggsy moans. He gasps and writhes a bit, hips thrusting almost of their own volition.

“That’s it,” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s thigh. He kisses each of Eggsy’s balls and gets back to work, one finger gently stroking just above Eggsy’s entrance.

“Harry…fuck…” Eggsy barely grunts before he’s coming into Harry’s mouth.

“That’s my beautiful good boy.” He crawls up Eggsy’s body, bringing his pajama bottoms with him. He kisses Eggsy’s cheeks, his chin, his mouth.

“Why?” Eggsy manages.

“Because I love you. Go to sleep.”

“You?”

“I’m fine,” Harry says, and he is. “Sleep now.” He pulls Eggsy into his arms and finally manages to drift off.

They’re eating breakfast together the next morning when Harry suddenly jerks in the middle of sectioning his grapefruit. He taps the side of his glasses. “Yes?” Eggsy doesn’t have to ask who’s on the other end. He can tell by the grin on Harry’s face. “Excellent. Thank you. Inform him we will be down within the hour.” He taps the glasses again. “Merlin is awake and talking.”

“That’s great, Harry.” Eggsy beams at him. “Go ahead and get in the shower first…I’ll finish eating.”

“Nonsense, my boy,” Harry says, going back to his grapefruit. “We will finish our breakfast and go down together. Merlin’s fine. He can wait.”

Eggsy still goads Harry into showering first, reminding him that he takes twice as long in front of the mirror as Eggsy does, and that he should get a move on. That earns him a pinch to one of the bruised areas on his arsecheek. Not that he minds. When Eggsy comes out of the bedroom thirty minutes later showered, shaved and dressed, Harry is standing in front of the mirror talking to someone through his glasses.

“It was a CAR, Hamish. How in the world did you not see it coming?” Harry asks, and Eggsy has to smile. He couldn’t even wait until they were downstairs to speak with him. “Oh, so you saw it coming, but didn’t realize it was careening out of control? Perhaps you should have them test your vision while you’re down there.” Harry turns around and grins. “Oh, here’s Eggsy. We will be down shortly.” He taps the side of his glasses.

“Not sure that’s how you’re supposed to talk to an invalid, Harry.” Eggsy pulls on his trainers. 

Harry snorts. “Like he’s truly an invalid. I believe you’re fully aware he could start World War Three with one pinky finger?”

“True,” Eggsy agrees.

They leave the suite and head for the stairs, Harry’s hand on the small of Eggsy’s back. “I love you,” he whispers, and Eggsy almost tumbles over his own feet.

“What was that for?”

“Simply because I love you,” Harry says. Eggsy blushes.

“I love you, too.”

When they enter Merlin’s room they find him sitting up in bed, left arm now in a sling, left foot propped up. “Arthur. Galahad,” Merlin says formally.

“Make sure he behaves,” the nurse says, glaring at her patient. “He already seems to think he should be released today.”

“He will not be released today,” Harry promises her. “He will not be released until the doctor signs off.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” She gives Merlin a triumphant glance and leaves the room.

Eggsy watches Harry watching Merlin. He sits down by the bed and crosses his legs. “You look good.”

“Unlike other people, I don’t feel the need to waste my time in comas and things,” Merlin says pointedly. He glances at Eggsy. “Hello there, lad.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Real glad to see you’re okay…gave us quite a fright.”

“My apologies.”

“Harry was…” Eggsy swallows what he was about to say. “We were worried.”

“That’s what I hear.” Merlin looks at Harry. “Unfortunately I was not awake for your visit last night, but Harry’s told me all about it.”

Eggsy’s eyes widen and he turns red. “How…” Harry silently points at the camera in the corner by the ceiling. “Oh.” Eggsy drops into a chair.

“Eggsy, come here, please,” Merlin says. Eggsy continues to stare at his shoes. “Since when do you not come when I ask?”

Even laid up in a hospital bed, Merlin’s voice holds a tone of authority. Eggsy immediately stands and walks to the side of the bed. “Sorry, Master,” he whispers.

“Do you like that? Do you like me being your Master?”

“Of course I do!” Eggsy says immediately.

“Does me being your Master make you love Harry any less?”

“No,” Eggsy says, thoroughly confused. “There’s nothing that could make me love Harry any less.”

“Does the fact that Harry and I have a history…or that he occasionally comes to me for assistance…does any of that make you love him less?”

“No,” Eggsy says quietly. “Not at all.”

“Harry and I are not friends. We are not lovers. We are not significant others. We are a mix of all these things and more. For a long time, we were all we had…we could not trust anyone else. Not with the most important parts of us. We found that in each other…and now we have found even more in you.” Eggsy wishes the ground would swallow him whole. “Eggsy, look at me,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy slowly drags his gaze up to Merlin’s face. “I do not wish to do anything with Harry other than what we do now. You are his other half…his better half, if I’m being honest.” They hear Harry snort and ignore him. “Nothing we do will ever affect that. I would never allow it. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy says. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“For some ridiculous reason, you think this buffoon could find someone better than you,” Merlin interrupts. “Stop thinking that.”

“I am NOT a buffoon,” Harry interjects, and Eggsy has to smile.

“Merlin…” Eggsy doesn’t know what else to say. Instead he simply leans down and kisses Merlin’s forehead before taking his seat next to Harry. Merlin actually blushes with pleasure. 

“Now then.” Merlin smiles pleasantly at Eggsy and Eggsy squirms a bit. “I believe Harry informed me that you mentioned something about allowing me to edge you as many times as I wished?”

“I think Merlin has a head injury,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I think we have some planning to do,” Harry says. 

Eggsy squirms again, this time hitting one of the sore spots. He winces and Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “I believe there is a story here,” Merlin says.

“I think we all need tea.” Eggsy stands and heads for the door. 

Harry catches his hand as he goes by. “You’re not running away from this, young man.”

“No, Harry.” Eggsy gently touches Harry’s cheek. “I’m not running away.”


End file.
